narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Six Paths Senjutsu
Something i thought of It was stated Kakashi now has the six paths sage power, Naruto does too and I think this power is not based solely on tb/kaguya/juubi chakra because Naruto was not using the tb/kaguya/juubi chakra when he kicked Madara's truth seeking ball away... he was obviously stronger and augmented and so was Sasuke. I think that Sasuke has this power too as it augments everything... attacks too.. being black colored like Raikiri and Chidori. So maybe Sasuke should be added to this page? Mind you only Senjutsu and Taijutsu can hurt Kaguya and Madara, and Sasuke and Kakashi both did so with black raikiri and black chidori, not to mention when he was using Senjutsu Chakra as a 13yr old with CS2 at valley of the end his chidori turned black then too. I think Sasuke is indeed using the same power as Kakashi, which is the same power as Naruto before using the lava rasenshuriken. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 04:07, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :I noticed some disagreements about this. One person is of the notion that the only reason Senjutsu was stated to be effective was because it cancels out the TSB's YYR effect, while others like me and you are of the notion that it was meant as Senjutsu chakra alone being capable to harm TT jinch. This should get sorted out first. I'm fairly certain that Minato said: "only Senjutsu and physical attacks are effective against a TT jinch" so I think it wasn't meant to refer strictly to the TSB alone, because punching a black orb doesn't make sense--Elveonora (talk) 08:40, August 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Yea, and Kakashi got that power from when Obito impaled Madara, so it is the Six Paths' Senjutsu power. But Sasuke doesn't have this power because he has the sage's chakra in general, but it's still unsure if it's senjutsu or not. I don't have a side to take here. It could very well be senjutsu, or the fact that Sasuke had the Sage's Yin chakra in the hand he formed the chidori with. So maybe Kakshi should be made a user, but idk Riptide240 (talk) 13:16, August 25, 2014 (UTC) ::And plus, we don't fully understand what Yin release truly does. Yang Release vitalizes and "breathes life into form". But Yin Release is said to "create form from nothing" so we don't truly understand what that means Riptide240 (talk) 13:43, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Sasuke has yet to show all of the powers Hagoromo gave to him. [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) 15:26, August 25, 2014 (UTC) It is like I said before, I don't think they need to "transform" to use the Senjutsu. Naruto was not "transformed" when he kicked away the truth seeking ball. Therefor Sasuke most definitely has Senjutsu and Kakashi does too. But it isn't blatant enough for some people to accept I guess. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 17:25, August 26, 2014 (UTC) I don't know if anybody noticed... If you go to chapter 670 on mangapanda page 17, or any website and look at where Hagoromo's talking about splitting up the Juubi, the shot shows the back of Asura's clothing and it shows the seal for the Six Paths Senjutsu Riptide240 (talk) 16:23, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :Isn't that Hagoromo's back?--Elveonora (talk) 16:27, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: I'm trying to figure that out because you can see the water ripples from Asuras water reflection. And it looks like the person is standing Riptide240 (talk) 16:31, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Follow to the next page and you'll see that Hagoromo was revealed to Naruto the event in which he named the Tailed beast. It's Hagoromo's back, most likely. -- 'KotoTalk Page- 16:32, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yes. considering the speech bubbles talk about said event--Elveonora (talk) 16:34, August 27, 2014 (UTC) I see, thnx. Plus what are your guys' ideas as to what Asuras inherited powers are. It's killing me and I want to hear some ideas Riptide240 (talk) 16:39, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :I think we all know where Elveo stands on the topic. But I too agree with the idea that he likely inherited the SPST, or atleast has some form of jinchuriki status. -- '''KotoTalk Page- 16:42, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Yea but the only thing that confuses me is that Indra inherited a downgraded version of his father's dojutsu. So did Asura directly inherit the ten tails chakra, or a downgraded version like Indra? Riptide240 (talk) 16:45, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Likely.--'Koto'Talk Page- 16:46, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::I can 100% say that Ashura didn't inherit this by birth, otherwise his incarnates would be born with it--Elveonora (talk) 16:48, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Yea, so what do you think he inherited from birth? And if it wasn't some form of juubi chakra, then how did he replicate it? And also, his transmigrants got his chairs, not from when he was born, but when he died Riptide240 (talk) 16:51, August 27, 2014 (UTC)Riptide240 (talk) 16:50, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :Life force and physical energy. He either was a jinch, or he was gifted chakras from them like Naruto--Elveonora (talk) 16:52, August 27, 2014 (UTC) OK so one more thing, Hagoromo said that his chakra bloomed through training. So if he already had life force and physical energy, then what kind of chakra bloomed?Riptide240 (talk) 16:55, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :No idea. The point is, that since as you said yourself, Ashura's incarnates receive chakra that he had when he died, that means SPST wasn't part of his own chakra.--Elveonora (talk) 16:59, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :: True, thnx guys. I can't wait till somebody clears this up officially for good Riptide240 (talk) 17:03, August 27, 2014 (UTC) So... So, the reason Kaguya isn't listed as a user is because technically,the juubis chakra is the catalyst. This would make sense since Kaguya is the ten tails and, technically is its chakra. Otherwise I would've voted her being a user. So, are we still debating on whether or not Hamura is a user? Riptide240 (talk) 15:13, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :The reason neither of them are listed is because we weren't told they were users. We can assume or make logical conclusions that they were, but that's akin to going to a Christian church and asking the pastor to help you summon Lucifer. So yeah. Not listed until Kishimoto explicitly tells us.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:05, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::"For the record, I actually support the idea of using reading comprehension, logical conclusions, taking in all information past and present to come up with an answer to a question Kishimoto did not spoon feed us. I am perfectly happy if we are wrong, and more than happy to change information if it is proven wrong" do you?--Elveonora (talk) 18:49, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes that is my stance and I stick by it. However, when I make that point, I am basically called a dick who wants this wiki full of unconfirmed bullshit. Mixed signals. You either want to make these conclusions or you don't.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:54, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, call me a hypocrite, but I'm also both for and against "logical conclusions" but not all of them. (And before anyone says I'm all for only my own, then no) I want logical conclusions to be made when they aren't falsifiable, when they are obvious and no other information contradicts them from being true. But I oppose "logical conclusions" such as: "hey, Hamura wears the same clothes as Hagoromo and wields a staf.... TSB/SPS USER CONFIRMED!!!" that's just crazy--Elveonora (talk) 18:58, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::And when someone points out that Sand appearing with Magnet Release when it has no feasible reason to be there but yet using sand as magnet release is a no no because they were never stated to be connected is perfectly valid and in no way does that sounds crazy to someone who believes sand is magnet release. :::::I'm sure you see the problem. Now if you care is a different matter.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:01, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Of course I care, but the sand might have appeared for the same reasons the other substances did. Just because sand appears with magnet chakra doesn't mean they are connected. Imagine a scenario in which Gyuki gives Naruto a Fire-natured chakra to make Fire Release: Rasenshuriken. Since it was Gyuki who provided the chakra, Ink may have appeared as well. Would you assume the ink is controlled by/related to the fire? No.--Elveonora (talk) 19:08, August 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm actually more upset at myself that I didn't think you'd continue the argument. le sigh. I don't give a shitfuck about Magnet Release I was using it as a point that someone can see and believe they are right about Magnet Release just as you see and believe you are right about Six Paths Sage Technique. And based on the results of Magnet Release why on earth shouldn't that also apply here?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 20:25, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Because there's no "what ifs" in this case. If Kaguya's jinchs can use SPST because of her, then she can also use it. Just like Naruto can sense negative emotions, so can Kurama, since it comes from it to begin with. Also we list SPST as a parent to Truth Seeking Ball and she used one. From what we know, TSB indeed requires SPST, since we didn't see Naruto, Madara or Obito use it prior to getting SPST--Elveonora (talk) 20:29, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :We technically don't even know that. Remember, Obito used a Truth Seeking Ball when he wasn't using Six Paths Sage Technique. They could totally be linked. They could also be completely different. We actually don't know, but we assumed such due to Naruto. So yeah. I'd be more than happy to it a trivia note, but I feel you'd object to that.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 20:47, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Though that also bring the question; why does my opinion even matter?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 20:50, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Excuse me?--Elveonora (talk) 12:42, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Exactly as it sounds. Why does my opinion even matter? What is exactly stopping you from hitting the edit button and adding Kaguya, you seem convinced she's a user. The only response I have is "It is very possible, but it was never stated". So why does my opinion matter?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:06, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::I wouldn't feel good about disobeying you. Hell, I can't even piss unless I'm allowed to. Also Foxie would just undo and protect the page anyway. For what you mentioned earlier about mentioning it in trivia, then yes please. If that's all I can get from this, then so be it, I'm gonna settle for leftovers. I'm just afraid Cerez will remove it as "too trivial for a trivia" or "speculation" whatever.--Elveonora (talk) 13:15, August 30, 2014 (UTC) I added cuz it makes sense. If any fox has some problem... she/he can come at me.Matianu.alexandruionut (talk) 14:58, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Kaguya shouldn't be added for a very clear reason. All users of Six Path Sage Technique with the exception of Naruto have been Jūbi jinchūriki. Kaguya is not a jinchūriki. She is the damn Jūbi. And this has been made clear numerous times, and I'm quite frankly getting sick of it. You're outnumbered, Elveonora, so don't try to kick up more shift without new evidence.--Reliops (talk) 18:59, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Son Goku's jinchuurikis can use Lava Release, because of their Tailed Beast, so Son Goku uses Lava Release. TT jinchuurikis can use SPST because of Kaguya, but Kaguya can't use SPST. I'm not following the logic.--Elveonora (talk) 19:23, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Not following the logic? Naruto used SPST without the TT chakra, the SPST isn't dependent on Kaguya or the TT's chakra, as shown with Naruto. [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) 19:27, August 30, 2014 (UTC) The only problem here is that we put TSB as derivate from SPST. So if one can use the former, he/she has to have the latter. Either we cancel SPST as the parent jutsu of TSB or we put Kaguya as SPST user.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']][[User talk:JOA20|''20]] 19:31, August 30, 2014 (UTC) @WindStar, then how do you explain people like Obito and Madara starting to use TSB after they became TT jinch?--Elveonora (talk) 19:33, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :@JOA20, I've already brought that topic up on this talk page (SPST & TSB). @Elveo, how do you explain Naruto using the TSB without becoming the TT jinchuuriki? [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) 19:35, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Throwing a question back at me doesn't answer the prior question though. Both of these have to be explained--Elveonora (talk) 19:36, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Exactly. That's what we're talking about on the topic I brought up (SPST & TSB). @JOA20 and @Elveo, let's take this issue there. I don't want to edit two topics on the same talk page at the same time. [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] (Talk) 19:38, August 30, 2014 (UTC) SPST & TSB Credit to @MERCURIOUS for pointing this out, but in Chapter 682, before Kaguya was hit with the Reverse Sexy Harem, her back was shown. No SPST markings, yet she could use a TSB. So that means that the SPST isn't a parent technique of the TSB and the the latter isn't a derived technique of the former, right? [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] (Talk) 18:52, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Aye. How could I not notice that? Maybe there's another scene where we can see her back even more clearly? • Seelentau 愛 議 19:05, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I think that was it. Her back was shown, there were no marking, and many of us, including myself, you, @Elveo, @Foxie and @TU3 didn't notice that... @MERCURIOUS has a good eye then... [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] (Talk) 19:14, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Obito didn't have markings when he formed TSB staff against Madara either. Any relation between the marking and SPST has actually never been confirmed, other than Naruto's back being drawn when Madara was explaining what Naruto and Sasuke had received, so we made such a connection, but said connection may be wrong.--Elveonora (talk) 19:19, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Didn't I somewhere state that when Madara called Naruto out on the SPS, his back was shown but without showing the TSBs? I'm pretty sure I did... hm, let's wait for other opinions. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:20, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::@Elveo, I already know of Obito's case, but the reason why I didn't bring it up was because one, he had the SPST before using the TSB, whereas Kaguya used the TSB w/o clear evidence of using the SPST, and two, Obito did absorb chakra from Madara's SPST to use the TSB. But the reason why I think the SPST isn't a parent is because of Kaguya, she used the TSB without it. [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] (Talk) 19:24, August 30, 2014 (UTC) @Seel, There's also the possibility that the pattern on the back is actually the pattern of the sealing technique that Madara and Obito used to become TT jinchuuriki and Obito later used on Naruto to seal TB chakra into him. The only reason we are having these stupid doubts is because Kishimoto explains shit so poorly.--Elveonora (talk) 19:27, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::@Elveo, I think Seelentau prefers @Seele or @Tau. All users of the SPST have used Hagoromo's chakra and have the markings (Naruto, Obito and Madara). Yet Kaguya can use a TSB without the SPST marking. Kishi needs to work on explaining things. [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] (Talk) 19:36, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::The back issue was mentioned. Quite a few times actually.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:32, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::She can use the TSB without the SPST. No markings on her back. This is just confusing. What do we do? I think we remove the assumed connected the SPST and TSB have. [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] (Talk) 19:40, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::Or the marking has nothing to do with SPST. This is the main problem, we don't even freaking know what SPST is--Elveonora (talk) 19:41, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::@Elveo, maybe the markings have nothing to do with the SPST, but why would Kishi put emphasis on the markings on Naruto's back when Madara was pointing out the upgrade Naruto had? Kishi is clearing playing all of us here. [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] (Talk) 19:47, August 30, 2014 (UTC) The best course of action here is to remove the assumed connection between SPST and TSB.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']][[User talk:JOA20|''20]] 19:43, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I didn't have an issue with the connection between the SPST and TSB, until Kaguya uses a TSB then all of these arguments of the TSB's elements, whether or not she is a user of the SPST come from every one. Kishi has to explain things a lot better. As of right now, she is not a user of the SPST, and there are no markings on her back to give support to that, and she can use the TSB, so we should remove the connection between the SPST and TSB to maintain some consistency. [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) 19:45, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::And Obito used TSB without SPST. There aren't anything to prove the connection between them.--MERCURIOUS (talk) 19:47, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::The fishy thing though, as pointed out by Seel is that Obito formed TSB before he started absorbing Madara's chakras.... YET Madara later commented that Obito had managed to steal even power of Sage Transformation when Obito used TSB staff to deflect Madara. The statement doesn't make sense if Obito didn't absorb Madara's chakras to form the staff--Elveonora (talk) 19:50, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::That's why I tried not to bring up Obito's case. Technically, Obito unlocked the SPST before using the TSB, and he absorbed chakra from Madara's SPST to use a TSB. But then Kaguya uses a TSB w/o proof of using the SPST to screw everything up. Is she a user? Should we remove this assumed connection? Questions of the moment. [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125'']] (Talk) 19:53, August 30, 2014 (UTC)